List of F5/EF5 tornadoes (Layten)
This is a list of the F5/EF5 tornadoes i have (or will) create or have already created on this wiki. NOTE: ONLY EUROPEAN TORNADOES ARE CURRENTLY LISTED HERE. Pre - 1800's *1705 Jerichow tornado - An F5 in Germany that levelled several stone buildings. 1800's *1835 Pappenheim tornado - An F5 tornado in Germany that completely obliterated several farms and caused extensive ground scouring. *1862 Milan tornado - An F5 tornado in Italy that levelled stone buildings and pulled pipes from the ground, carrying them 1 mile away in some cases. *1870 Berat tornado - An F5 tornado in Albania that pulled a stone bridge weighing several tonnes was ripped out of the ground and thrown 30 metres away. 1900 - 1949 *1900 Catania tornado - An F5 tornado in Italy that levelled a stone building, entirely swept away 2 farms. *1901 Rennes tornado - An F5 in France that swept away numerous farms, and levelled or swept away several brick buildings. *1902 Uberlingen tornado - An F5 tornado in Germany that levelled and/or swept away several buildings, but left little ground souring, leading to the F5 rating being disputed as a result. *1904 Elbag tornado - An F5 tornado in Poland that entirely swept away buildings with little trace left behind. *1905 Ardon tornado -An F5 in Russia that swept 12 farms away,leaving little evidence behind. *1907 Dijon tornado - An F5 in France that swept away at least 80 buildings, and 2 farms. *1936 Chulym tornado - An F5 tornado in Russia that caused extensive ground scouring, and completely swept away a farm. *1946 Katowice tornado - An F5 in Poland that reached over 1 km in width, producing a large swathe of F4 damage in the city. 1950 - 1999 *1959 Laage tornado - An F5 tornado in Germany that levelled or swept away large portions of the city, with 2 farms also being completely swept away. *1962 Bologna tornado - Numerous buildings were swept away, leaving behind only bare foundations, with very deep ground scouring surrounding them. *1981 Rouen tornado - An F5 in France that caused deep ground scouring, and swept away 57 building completely. *1991 Opole tornado - An F5 tornado in Poland that swept away 121 buildings in its path,though the F5 rating is disputed due to most of the buildings later being found to be of poor building standards. 2000 - 2100 *2000 Medvezhyegorsk tornado - An F5 tornado in Russia that is generally disputed due to lack of proper F5 damage indicators. Numerous buildings of poorer construction were swept away, the damage survey following the event concluded that the damage around a levelled stone building warranted F5 damage, so it appears here. *2038 Kansas City-Dodge City-Topeka, Kansas tornado - An EF5 tornado that began in Missouri before crossing into Kansas and hitting 2 of its biggest cities at EF5 intensity, sweeping away numerous buildings in its path. Also the longest duration tornado on record, having lasted 7.5 hours. 2100 - 2200 *2141 Long Island tornado - An EF5 tornado in New York that didnt fit damage described on the Enhanced Fujita Scale, and so was classified the first EF6 tornado on record a months later. A crane weighing several hundred tonnes was thrown 30 metres through the air, entire reinforced buildings, including the foundations, were swept away, and ground scouring reached 4 feet in some locations. Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes